Yoshino's Big Date
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Yoshino has a date and it's not with Rei! Will Rei finally admit her feelings and get the girl? ONESHOT Rei/Yoshino Shoujo Ai/ Implied Yuri


**A/N:**

And now for something completely different.

Fluff!

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Marimite.

**Yoshino's Big Date**

"Rei-chan?" Yoshino called softly.

"Hmmm?" I replied back, not looking up.

Not unlike most days, Yoshino and I were holed up in my bedroom, finishing our homework. She was laying on my bed, and I was sitting at my desk. I'd like to say I was studying hard, but lately I was having a hard time concentrating on anything.

Anything except her.

Yoshino.

My second cousin, best friend, petite soeur, and most recently the object of my desire.

Oh yes. I admitted it. The object of my desire. Of course I couldn't very well let her know that. What would she say if she knew?

"Rei-chan!" Yoshino yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? What?" I answered back, trying to act normal.

"I need your advice." Yoshino smiled, closing her textbook.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Yuki-kun and I are going to the movies tonight and I am nervous."

What? Going to the movies? A date? With Yumi-chan's brother? OH GOD NO! I inwardly sighed, but quickly adjusted my mask. I had to be strong. Of course guys were going to ask Yoshino to go out with them, and it was something I was just going to have to get used to.

Besides it was Yuki-kun after all, and he was about as harmless as they come. Still, the thought of Yuki and Yoshino together was giving me an anxiety attack.

Suddenly I had the urge to bake a large chocolate cake.

No, no must fight the urge!

Okay back to Yoshino and her problem.

"What's the problem?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well, what if Yuki-kun wants to do stuff on our date?" She asked shyly.

"What kind of stuff?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You know!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Like kissing!" Yoshino sighed.

"Kissing?" I gasped.

NONONONONONONO Yuki-kun was not putting his slimy lips on my Yoshino! Arghhh urge to bake coming back! Chocolate chip cookies sounded good right about now. No! No! Can't fight emotional turmoil with baked goods!

Okay I had to get a grip! I was losing it!

"I've never kissed anyone Rei-chan. Should I practice?" Yoshino asked, holding up a pillow.

I am pretty sure that this was the point that my jaw became unhinged from my mouth.

"P-practice?" I stuttered.

What the hell was wrong with me? I sounded like I was two years old.

As I watched Yoshino press the pillow to her lips, I was suddenly overcome with a strange feeling. It was as if the spirit of Satou Sei had entered my body, and I suddenly found myself striding towards Yoshino. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled the pillow from her hands, and was now face to face with her.

"Like this Yoshino-chan." I said gently, reaching out to stroke the side of her face.

As I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my body, I could feel her shiver against me. I was now gazing down into her beautiful dark eyes. In a moment of insanity, I bent down and brushed my lips softly against hers. I was surprised to find that she did not pull away from me. Instead she kept her lips pressed warmly to mine.

My mind was reeling, and yet, basic instinct seemed to take over. I found myself deepening the kiss, as my tongue pushed against her mouth, waiting to be invited inside. As she parted her lips, I slipped my tongue inside, letting it rub against her own.

We stayed that way for what seemed like ages. Lost in an incredibly hot kiss. But as always, all good things must come to an end. We both needed to come up for air.

As we broke apart, both gasping for air, I suddenly realized what I had just done. I had imagined kissing Yoshino many times before, but I had always thought I'd feel guilty and ashamed if I was ever to go through with it.

I was surprised that the only thing I was feeling was warmth. Was that love? I wasn't sure.

Yoshino smiled at me, and put her fingers to my lips. She must've thought I was going to say something stupid and ruin the moment.

She knows me too well.

"Arigato Rei-chan." Yoshino whispered, still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What am I doing now?

I am silently questioning my decision to follow Yoshino. She had gone shortly after our kissing lesson, and I had been left to deal with all my many emotions. After going over it a million times in my head, I somehow found myself walking towards Yumi-chan's house.

And again I ask, What am I doing now?

What am I going to say? Will I try to stop them from going out? Will I follow them to the movies? Will I even make it there before she leaves?

With that final thought in my head, I quicken my pace, hoping to catch Yoshino in time. Yesterday, if you had told me that I'd be hurrying to tell Yoshino how I feel about her, I would have called you crazy.

Crazy!

But now, with the kiss we shared, and the look of love I saw in her eyes, I can't possibly think of anything else. Suddenly I stop, and look before me.

Yumi-chan's house.

I have arrived.

Gathering every last ounce of courage I have, I find myself knocking on the door. My knuckles are white, as I knock harder, waiting to be let in. I must have knocked a little too hard, as the door suddenly popped open.

Oops.

As the door swings open, I am about to call out. I am stopped, when I hear the loud roar of the television, coming from the living room. The flicker of bright lights is blinding, and I can deduce from the noise, that someone is watching a movie.

Yoshino and Yuki?

Without thinking, I rush through the door, and make my way to the entrance of the living room. Once more I am stopped as I see two figures in the darkness. One seems to be draped over the others lap. They look to be sharing a very intimate moment.

NO! Yoshino! NO!

I watch in horror as the two figures turn to one another and very clearly begin to kiss each other. I am stunned, and stuck watching my worst nightmare play out in front of me. As their kiss deepens, arms and legs begin to emerge from nowhere, wrapping the two closer into each other.

My world comes crashing down, and all I can do is scream.

"NO!!"

As my high pitched yell pierces the air, the two figures are jerked from their embrace and quickly begin to shuffle under the blanket they seem to be sharing. Before I can say anything else, a light is flipped on and I am face to face with Yoshino.

I rub my eyes. How come Yoshino looks like Yumi-chan? And Yuki is...Sachiko?

OMG!!

"Rei-chan? Are you okay?" Yumi-chan asked me, as she adjusted her shirt.

I don't know which one of us is blushing harder. Sachiko refuses to even acknowledge my presence, and has her eyes completely glued to the television set. I notice that a nice red hue is now adorning her cheeks as well.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were...someone else." I said, completely embarrassed.

Yumi-chan takes my hand, as she gives me a questioning look.

"Rei-chan are you feeling okay?" She questioned, leading me to the kitchen.

"Sure." I replied, trying to act cool.

Yeah I kinda blew the whole "being cool" thing when I busted up Yumi and Sachiko's little makeout session.

"Actually Yumi-chan, to be honest, I was looking for Yoshino." I admitted, glumly.

"Yoshino-chan?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I must have missed her. I was trying to get here before she went out with Yuki-kun."

Yumi now had a bewildered look on her face.

"But Yuki-kun is out with Suguru." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Huh? Are you sure?" I asked, trying to process the information.

Yumi nodded. "Suguru dropped off Sachiko when he picked up Yuki."

I am not sure exactly what has just happened, but suddenly I get the feeling that I have been had.

Yoshino!

I quickly finished apologizing to Yumi-chan and Sachiko, who incidentally still won't look at me. Then I ran out the door.

Yoshino you've got some explaining to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been waiting for you." She said, as I gingerly opened the door to her room.

"Yoshino?" I called out, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Suddenly two frail white arms were around my neck, and my Yoshino was guiding me towards her bed. Before I could ask any questions, Yoshino spoke.

"I know you want to know why." She said slowly.

I nodded my head, unable to form words with my mouth as she gently squeezed my hand.

"I've loved you for a very long time Rei-chan. I wanted to be sure that you felt the same way about me." Yoshino replied, eyes never leaving my own.

Yoshino felt the same way that I did?

"Forgive me please Rei-chan?"

"Of course." I said, without even having to think.

Yoshino pushed against me, moving onto the tips of her toes as she leaned upwards to kiss me once more. I vigorously kissed her back, as I felt us falling backwards, on top of her bed.

"Stay the night?" She asked uncertainly, as she brushed loose hair from my forehead.

As if she even had to ask.

"I'd love to." I said, pulling her body close to mine.

We stayed like that for awhile, the two of us, wrapped together in each other's arms. I listened to her breathing, counting heartbeats, and enjoying the warmth that seemed to emanate from her body. She continued to stroke my hair, all the while planting soft, sweet kisses on my lips and neck.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the kisses turned from sweet, to hungry. As we began to shed our clothes in the darkness, I whispered lovingly to my Yoshino.

"I love you." I declared, without an ounce of shame or regret.

"I love you too." Yoshino murmured between kisses, never missing a beat.

And at that moment I knew I was the only one who would ever hold her entire mind, body and heart.

Rei and Yoshino.

Together.

Forever.

**The End**

Ohhhh I cut it off just as it was getting Hentai! Bad readers! (Points to the "T" rating symbol) Contrary to popular belief, "T" does not stand for "Te Smex". LOL!

Hope you enjoyed the fluff ;)

Reviews appreciated, flames discouraged! LOL

ShotgunNeko


End file.
